


Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1480]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony finally hears Gibbs and figures out where Gibbs is. The only question that remains in his mind is have they found themselves in even more danger?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1480]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/20/2003 for the word [disparate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/20/disparate).
> 
> disparate[ dis-per-it, dih-spar- ]  
> adjective  
> distinct in kind; essentially different; dissimilar:  
> disparate ideas.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), and [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

As Tony continued to focus on trying to hear the voices, he finally realized that there were many disparate tones that he could hear. It was like everything snapped into focus and he realized that he could actually listen to all the ranges at the same time. There were actually four voices that he could hear right now.

The first was the lilting voice that had said that a dream is a wish your heart makes. The voice sounded a bit younger than the second voice he could hear now. The second voice was saying, “I love you.”

He could see how some might find that more creepier or less creepier than the river will run red with blood. He could also hear what sounded like a cat purring, but at a much higher pitch than most cats. Lastly, he could hear the same voice that had been talking about river running red with blood saying, “Dogs will rule the world. All hail Bruno, the Tibetan Mastiff, who will save our world.”

Tony really didn’t like the sound of that, especially given the same voice had talked about the river running red with blood. “Are you the one who is saying ‘I love you’?”

“Yep. Have you figured out the trick of it, then?”

“I think so.”

“And can you tell where Gibbs is now?”

Tony shook his head. “No. I hear a cat purring, but I have no idea where Gibbs is.”

“Are you sure, Tony?” the voice asked, the implication being that he should know where Gibbs is now.

Tony frowned and concentrated on the voices again. “I wonder where Tony is,” he heard and knew immediately that was Gibbs and unlike the other voices he also knew where Gibbs was.

“Oh wait. Now, I know where he is. Why can I tell where he is, but not any of the rest of you?”

“We’re not the same race I guess you would say. You’ll eventually be able to find out where we are too as you learn how to use your powers better, but it’s too soon for that now.”

“Thanks for your help, but who are you?”

The younger voice giggled again, but it was the older one who spoke, “You will find out who we are in time. Do not worry about it now.”

”One last question before I go to where Gibbs is. Does the name Bruno, the Tibetan Mastiff mean anything to you?”

Tony heard a gasp. “Where did you hear that name?”

“It’s one of the other voices that I can hear now. It’s in the lower range.”

“Be very careful, Tony. Bruno is not to be messed with lightly. Unlike you, he has full control of his powers.”

“Great.” Tony frowned. Wasn’t there anything about this prophecy that could be easy?

Tony started to concentrate on going to Gibbs’ location. The fact that Gibbs didn’t seem worried made Tony hope that he wasn’t going to be immediately finding himself in the middle of disaster again. As he focused on joining Gibbs, he heard the two voices wish, “Keep Gibbs safe for us.”

That statement made him think that he’d just spent time with Shannon and Kelly, but that didn’t make any sense. They were dead and he definitely wasn’t. Maybe he was wrong, but once the idea of the voices being Shannon and Kelly was in his head, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was absolutely true.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he found himself next to a panther cub. He still really wanted Gibbs to be back to normal, but he would settle for a panther cub over a turtle or any other weird shenanigans that Kasey was up to. He looked around, but didn’t know where they were. 

They were definitely still in the Cat Kingdom, but he really didn’t know the world well so trying to figure out how to get to the wise cat lady from here was going to be fun. However, for now, he would take the win of knowing he was next to Gibbs again and not having anyone actively trying to kill them. Their bond wasn’t fixed exactly, but it was no longer the throbbing pain it had been.

Whatever he’d done in the field seemed to have made it easier to handle the bond with Gibbs not being quite right. He’d be worried that that meant that Gibbs and him were growing farther apart, but he was pretty sure that was impossible. Plus, the first thing Gibbs had done when Tony appeared was climb into Tony’s lap.

They appeared to be in a giant cat bed and not for the first time did Tony wish that Gibbs wasn’t a cat, right now. He tried to ask through the bond if Gibbs knew where they were, but while it wasn’t painful anymore, he still couldn’t communicate with Gibbs that way. With a sigh, Tony gently put Gibbs on the floor and turned into his panther form.

At least, this way he could communicate with Gibbs and find out whatever he knew. Unfortunately, Gibbs seemed to be growing more and more cat like the longer he spent in this panther cub form. All Tony could get from him was bed warm, food good. 

Tony curled up around Gibbs and settled in to see who fed them. He’d gotten the impression that someone brought food to Gibbs as he didn’t see any food currently available. He just hoped that they weren’t in trouble wherever they currently were. For now, he was going to take advantage of a chance to rest and hope that he hadn’t walked into a trap that they’d have to escape later.

Tony rested his head on top of Gibbs’ cub form. The way they were currently aligned someone would have to go through Tony to get to Gibbs, which was the way Tony wanted it. Tony couldn’t help feeling a sense of protectiveness about Gibbs.

He could no longer hear the other voices that he’d heard in the field, but his dreams were filled with images of Shannon and Kelly telling him to take Gibbs and run and a giant dog attempting to rip them in two.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I still have no crazy cat tale updates written after this one. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
